


Before the Rise

by flipping_pages



Series: Family that defends together, stays together [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), M/M, Pre-Series, Texan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipping_pages/pseuds/flipping_pages
Summary: “Thrive my son.”The pod burst through the opening, shooting through the sky and atmosphere. As it past the raging battle, a stray laser aimed for the pod before harmlessly bouncing off the impenetrable shields. They shown brighter after the contact before dimming slightly. It continued gaining speed before a portal opened just in it’s path and both vanished in an instant.Alfor gazed at the tracker on the screen before him, watching until the last second it disappeared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> This is an AU prequel to the Voltron: Legendary Defender series. A series of one-shots continuing this is already in the works and will be posted regularly. I'm very much a constructive criticism writer so if you have any comments or suggestions, let me know!

**Before the Rise**

 

Loud booming was heard in the distance as a father carried his child to safety. Debris from miles away streamed across the sky, some crashing into the marble stone pillars that had stood for centuries. Screams echoed in the large hallways as he galloped past, panting from the exertion. He had changed his body so he was taller. The longer the legs, the faster he could run his precious son to safety. His thoughts went to his daughter, now safe in sleep with a trusted friend. If he had only been wiser, he would have thought to take his son with him in the castle. His children would have been safer together. Now the fate of his youngest was in jeopardy and it was all his fault.

A crack was heard from above and before he could think, a section of the ceiling rained down. He curled forward and wrapped his body around the child, grunting in pain at the pieces that struck him. A small stone slipped through the gap above his shoulder and hit the child. The child awakened from the blow and began screaming in fright more than pain. He picked up his pace and jumped out of an archway into a courtyard. A cloudless night greeted him. Perfect to see the looming ships bringing terror from above. Explosions could be seen just outside the Altean atmosphere. The fleet had been destroyed but the last remaining pilots had gone out with their ships to provide scarce minutes for their families to get to safety. Alfor hadn’t joined them. Instead he had snuck back on the planet in secret. After just barely escaping the castle and sending it to a far away planet, he had sped across galaxies at dangerous speeds to reach Altea and find his son. His chest ached, knowing the pain his people were suffering around him. He had no choice but to send the lions away. His daughter. All in the hope that they could be saved when Zarkon least expected it.

His frantic journey finally took him to the bunker. The small round door was hidden from view and kept secret from everyone except the royal family. Scanning his face, he burst through the doorway and shut it quickly behind him. The room was dark and silent, a striking difference from the chaos outside. His son had stopped crying in his arms and was looking up at him. Alfor gazed down at him. His lighter skin and dark blue eyes that matched his mother so much. They stared at each other, a solemn moment unbefitting of the usual energy they always showed one another. Allura was every bit the princess and leader he had learned to be. Yet his son, still so young, shown with an energy and happiness that his mother had spread throughout Altea. He had been the mind but she had been the soul. A savior in his life after losing Allura’s mother. Tears streaked down his face and he bent down to kiss the babes forehead.

“Pah,” the baby said in the silence. His little hands reached up to grab long white hair and tug it to him. Alfor grinned down at the child.

“Pah”, he said in reply.

“Lura?” the child said. Alfor’s smile faded. Allura had spent weeks teaching him that word. She wanted it the be the first he ever said. Babes were stubborn though and after those many nights of asking him to say Allura, he had looked at her and said ‘no’. Alfor had laughed for days thinking about it. Allura had pouted for even longer. She never heard her brother call for her. She may never see him again. She would never know the truth.

He hugged his child one last time. Breathing in his scent, feeling his wispy hair on his face, letting his sons’ tiny hand squeeze his thumb.

“I love you my dear one. I will always love you. I promise to watch over you. Through the Blue Lion may you never feel alone. She will protect you my son. She’s waiting for you.”

He stopped suddenly, feeling a stone in his throat that made it hard to breathe. 

“I-I..I failed you.”

Slowly he walked forward to a small pod in front of him. He placed his son in the opening and knelt down. Crossing his arms to rest on the outer edge, he selfishly spent a moment longer looking at him. Not wanting to let go. He gently touched his index finger to the babes forehead and a small green spark lit on contact. 

“Pah,” the baby whispered, gazing at him with sad eyes.

“Please be okay,” Alfor whispered before placing his hand on the glowing panel nearby. The pod powered up, a forcefield shining bright around it as it rose into the air. Strong currents made Alfor step back a step as he stared forward. He looked up as a panel opened above and the pod rose higher.

“Thrive my son.”

The pod burst through the opening, shooting through the sky and atmosphere. As it past the raging battle, a stray laser aimed for the pod before harmlessly bouncing off the impenetrable shields. They shown brighter after the contact before dimming slightly. It continued gaining speed before a portal opened just in it’s path and both vanished in an instant.

Alfor gazed at the tracker on the screen before him, watching until the last second it disappeared. His hand rose to cover the screen and he closed his eyes before he could see the bright light that covered the kingdom. The greatest city of Altea was destroyed. Soon it’s planet would be as well.

 

_Many years later _

_ Earth _

 

The McClain family is the best family in the world. Everyone in the garrison knew that because Lance never stopped saying it.

“Come oooooon,” the cargo pilot yelled. His voice echoed off the high walls of the simulation room to accompany the blaring failed mission lights. It was late at night in the Garrison and students were restricted to quarters until zero seven hundred hours. Except for the jittery boy behind the console of course. Acting dumb had it’s perks. Such as none of the instructors believing that the class clown could successfully hack the room lock and then the simulation program passcode. 

“You really shouldn’t yell if you don’t want to get suspended for life.” A deep yawn emitted from behind Lance.

Lance whipped around with a disgruntled look on his face. 

“You would get suspended too Hunk!” he yelled, knowing that his comeback failed in all aspects.

“Nope. Already got my cover story,” Hunk said smugly, leaning back in his chair.

“It’s not my fault sir! Lance broke into my room and then blackmailed me to be his engineer and comm spec, which by the way is not logical at all since it’s impossible to monitor both screens. I mean the chairs alone are like three feet apart and going back and forth makes me nauseous-“

Lance groaned and slammed his head on the console.

Hunk quieted down and leaned forward towards Lance.

“Look buddy, practice makes perfect and all that but piloting is instinct too right? That’s what Instructor Sulu says. ‘Get out of your head and feel what the ship is telling you.’ Frankly it sounds ridiculous but it seems to work for everyone else.”

Lance looked at all the glowing buttons before him as he continued to rest his head down. It was against pilot protocol but he couldn’t care less at this moment. He just wanted to go out into space. Just once. Maybe then he could shake this trapped feeling he’d had all his life. As straightened up and leaned back with a sigh. He turned to grin at Hunk behind him.

“Thanks bud. One more?” He said casually.

“No way Lance!”

“Remember I’m blackmailing you Hunk? Otherwise I’m telling Commander Pike that you ate all thirty-six cups of his favorite pudding.”

“FINE.” 

\------

 

The McClain family was the best in the world. They sent mail to Lance everyday. Despite the cocky attitude of the Garrison’s loudest pilot, Lance would quietly sit on his bunk and go through the letters. He missed his family. The loud shouting in the mornings as food was fought over made him miss home every day. Everyone had their favorite dish but it still meant free reign if you were the first up. Lance never was the first to rise. Always the last actually. Yet still he’d wake and freshly cut mangos were waiting for him at his spot.

The Galaxy Garrison didn’t have mangos. No matter how many times Lance requested them. They had cantaloupe. Which was disgusting.

“If it’s so disgusting, why are you eating it?” Hunk asked across from Lance. 

Lance slowly chewed the slice of fruit and gazed with blurry eyes at Hunk’s delicious meal. No one really knew how Hunk acquired such delicious dishes. He’d go through the food line like everyone else but somehow it would transform into fine dining by the time he’d sit down. He’d rarely share too.

“Closest thing t’ mangos Iguess,” he mumbled out before shoving another slice into his mouth and grimacing.

His eyes followed Hunks head shaking at him before a spot of red caught his eye. A wave of pure energy moved through his body and he slammed both hands down on the table.

“Hey!” Hunk hastily grabbed his bouncing tray to not upend the food masterpiece.

“There he is Hunk. My arch rival. Thorn in my foot. White hair in my glorious mane. Fly in my cantaloupe.” 

“Eww where?”

“It’s an expression Hunk.”

He continued to glare at the red clad pilot going through the food line. Unlike the rest of the students, Keith Kogane would rarely sit with his peers. Instead he would gather his food to-go and leave the commissary within minutes. Not to be seen again until classes. A recluse in the Garrison would usually be shunned. Yet Kogane had the skill and mystery that made most of the girls and some boys swoon. It infuriated Lance.

“Want to try the omelet I made?”

Lance nodded back exaggeratedly. 

 

\------

 

“Hey McClain!”

Lance turned to look behind him, his book bag sliding off his shoulder and making him sidestep to avoid it crashing to the floor.

“Oh hey Gala.”

Mildred Gala stopped in front of Lance and curled her lip at him in disdain. 

“Commander Iverson wants to see you right away.”

“Uhhh…” he trailed off as he thought of a million scenarios he’d ever want to see him.

Did they find out about the simulations he’d been running? Was he being kicked out? What was he going to tell his family?

“Right away means now McClain.”

Lance grinned slyly at Mildred.

“What can I say Gala, your beauty and charm made my heart stop for a moment.”

“NOW McClain.”

Lance raced off grinning on the outside and trying to ignore his beating heart on the inside. He really hoped he wasn’t walking towards the end of the line.

When he arrived, he tentatively knocked on the door.

“Come.” He heard from inside.

Lance stepped in, saluted, and held his shaking hands behind his back all in one breath. After a moment of silence and another moment of silence and another-

“Uh, here as requested sir.”

“I can see that McClain.”

The Commander had his head down, typing on the integrated desk screen in front of him. Lance glanced curiously at it before it went blank. He looked up to see the Commander’s expression look equally as blank.

“Starting today, you’ll be transferring your cargo classes to fighter class. You’ll report to your new Counselor Lora whom will update you on the qualifications to pass and give you your new assignments. I expect you to transfer with ease and not cause any problems for me, got it.”

Lance’s mouth had dropped open after the first statement and now stared dumbly towards the Commander.

“Got it?” he asked this time with little patience.

Lance snapped out of it.

“Got it sir.” he said, pulling a salute again.

The Commander rolled his eyes slightly before dismissing him. Lance turned and headed towards the door. Before he walked through, he paused for a moment.

“Sir?” he addressed, trying to sound as meekly as possible.

The Commander paused in his resumed typing and looked up. 

“Yes?”

“I know it’s not my place but can I ask why? I mean-,” he paused unsure if he should be continue.

“I mean I haven’t reached the type of skill or experience even the newest fighter pilots have. Why now sir?”

The Commander regarded him calmly for a moment.

“Despite your words McClain, you show an instinct to lead. Your resolve during your simulations has never faltered. Even when you were crashing.” 

Lanced winced a bit. 

“Every one of your instructors commented on your ferocity to go into space one day. The Galaxy Garrison isn’t just about talent. It’s about passion. Talent can be learned. Passion cannot McClain.”

Lance thought about those words. About all the years he’d been surrounded by family but still felt alone. The quiet moments where he’d floated in the water nearby and gazed up at the dark space above. It was more than passion. It felt like fate.

“Thank you sir.” 

He saluted again smoothly and went to close the door. Before it shut completely he heard the Commander remark flippantly.

“Besides, Kogane is out of the program. We need to keep attendance the same.”

 

\------

 

“I don’t get it. Don’t you hate him?” Hunk was tinkering with a flat metal contraption on his desk. According to him, it was going to be a hot plate. Whatever that was.

“He just left though! I asked around and no one knows why he’s gone. Or even knew he was gone in the first place! We just saw him a week ago.”  
Lance sat down on Hunk’s bed and starting picking at his nails. It didn’t make sense that one of the most talented pilots to date would be dismissed from the Garrison. Even with his non-social quirks.

“Does this mean I’ll finally stop hearing about your nemesis?”

Lance looked up grinning at Hunk. 

“Arch-rival Hunk, and yes, I’ll finally stop,” he said and stuck out his tongue. 

 

\------

 

The fighter pilot class was everything Lance expected. Including stacks of projects and assignments that made his head spin. After the first week, bags had developed under Lance’s eyes from lack of sleep. An unusual sight on the boy that usually went through an extensive beauty regiment each night. 

“Earth to Lance. Still with us?”

Lance blinked slowly before responding.

“Huh?”

“Welcome back to the living!”

Hunk chuckled and slapped Lance on the back. After a long day of classes, they were walking (or being dragged in Lance’s case) to the study hall. Hunk seemed unusually energized despite his workload also increasing to breakdown proportions.

“What’s got you in a good mood?” Lance muttered before stretching up. Smalls pops emitted from his back as he reached both arms towards the ceiling.

“Well my hot plate is working. I aced my recent mech engineering design class aaaaand,” Hunk drew out the last word and turned to Lance. Walking backwards, he practically skipped as they continued down the hall.

“We got ourselves a comm spec!” He threw up his hands in excitement.

It took a moment to process the words before Lance started grinning. Being assigned a comm spec meant a team. A full team meant official simulations for fighter missions. He grinned and threw himself at Hunk.

“This is awesome! We’re a team now.”  
“Right? We’re scheduled to meet next week. Teams get special privileges you know. No more assigned meal times. We can go whenever we want!”

Lance brought himself out of the hug to slap his forehead.

“Do you seriously only think with your stomach?”

“Uh no, it’s more of a mutual partnership between stomach and mind.”

Lance grinned and punched Hunk lightly in the shoulder.

“Don’t forget about that big heart of your buddy.”

They continued walking to study hall, both ignoring the red blush that settled in Hunks’ cheeks.

 

\------

 

Weekends were very different at the Galaxy Garrison. While regular schools encouraged their students for rest and relaxation, the Garrison encouraged rigorous training and exercise. Most of the sports programs and competitors took place back to back in the two-day period. Hunk had very little interest in competing physically and spent most of the weekend inventing his own private design specs. It was a well-kept secret that under his bed was a very large and thick sketchbook. Filled to the brim were engine designs, formulas for light wearing armor, and the occasional self maintenance food replicator. Hunk had spent hours upon hours staring at the smallest detail of his designs, continuing to improve upon them no matter how long it took. One day he would make his name in the Garrison, creating new opportunities for life in space travel. That was everyones dream here. Most would settle for one foot in space. For a chance to see the stars up close and make their family proud. Hunk wanted even more. Not that he told anyone about that.

“Hey Hunk,” a soft knocking on his door brought him back to reality. He quickly moved his sketchbook under the bed and went to answer.

“Hey Pidge!” Hunk said excitedly. It was the first time their new team member had initiated contact with him. 

Pidge had a determined look on their face. Always so serious and steadfast, Pidge spent little time interacting with the rest of the students and instead going off to study. Hunk had even tried offering Pidge his homemade banana bread the first day they met and was quickly rejected. Since then, they had only met once to discuss simulation plans with quick introductions and brusque words. He could tell that it was driving Lance absolutely bonkers to not get along with his team. They both they they couldn’t advance in the program unless their team worked well together. While Lance could be careless at times, his passion to go to space outshone most in the Garrison. No matter how impossible that seemed. Lance had an urgency, a vision, and vulnerability when he looked up at the night sky. The first time Hunk saw it, he knew Lance would be a good teammate and future friend. 

“I wouldn’t normally ask for help but I have hypothetical questions to ask you.”

“Uhh,” Hunk scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He really hoped this wasn’t about boys. Or girls. Whatever Pidge liked.

“Yes? A hypothetical question is-“

Hunk guffawed with laughter. Pidge had the soul of an instructor for sure.

“I know what it means.”

“Oh okay, well I need to know if your class has ever mentioned spacial fractures.”

“Oh wow, that kind of question! Okay..”

Pidge interrupted Hunk, moving their hands up and down frantically. People walking by in the hallway looked over with questioning expressions of their face.

“It’s considering a theoretic paper I’m writing. I was transferred mid-year and part of that requirement was my own thesis paper by the end of the year. My counselor recommended anomalies since it’s not a common subject due to the Garrison’s main objective. Of course, exploration is important and-“ Pidge trailed off when they noticed Hunk’s smile grow wider.

“Ya know, I’m glad you came to me Pidge. Come in!”

He gestured with his hand and walked back into his dorm. Pidge hesitated for a moment before following. They clutched the strap of the book bag so it didn’t slip off their shoulder. 

_I didn’t technically lie. I need to know what the Garrison knows to find my family. I have to do this._

Pushing aside the internal doubts, Pidge slowly accepted a cookie from the tray Hunk offered and sat down by the low circular table in the room. They looked down at the hundreds of marks lining the table, the occasional number showing in the grain, and circles all around. Hunk tended to write on paper it seemed. Only hard presses of pen and pencil could make these marks. It was a strange habit for a Garrison student. 

_Maybe we aren’t so different after all._

 

\------

 

Outside the Garrison; far away from the comm spec and engineer becoming friends, the lone newly-minted fighter pilot staring at a star map sadly, and instructor Iverson snoring at his desk; was Keith Kogane. Similarly to Lance, he stared at the maps in front of him angrily. He had spent weeks in this one room cabin, trying to follow the urgent feeling inside of him. It was like a buzzing under his skin, a memory he couldn’t recall, and a message that brought more and more questions to his head.

_Voltron,_ he thought, _what are you? Who are you? Are you the one arriving?_

Another sun set outside the grimy window and he settled down on the sofa. He didn’t want to do this alone but what choice did he have? Since the disappearance of the only one he trusted in this world, Keith knew he had to find answers. It seemed futile to hope that there were others like him. People that wished for the truth. People that wished to reach into space and find what was calling to him. People that wished to build more than what everyone already knew.

 

_Voltron._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My planned pairing will be Lance/Keith which is why I have it listed despite them not meeting here. The sequel is already in the works so stay tuned! 
> 
> Inspiration for this really began when I discovered the altean:Lance tag on tumblr. I absolutely love the amazing artwork and wrote this so quickly because of it. I look forward to sharing more.


End file.
